narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Vibration Release
Vibration Release (振動, Shindō) is a combined nature transformation Kekkei Genkai. It is comprised of techniques that mix wind and sound-based chakra to create dynamic bursts of sound that vary in decibel and strength. This Kekkei Genkai is exclusive to the Yokuzu Clan of Otogakure. It has been separated into three stages of mastery by the First Sound Elder (最初音長老, Shoshinsha), Eiri Yokuzu. Awakening Mezame The “Mezame” is the first of the three stages of Vibration Release. This is usually reached when a Yokuzu is between six to ten years old, and it requires little training or experience. Newborns with this Kekkei Genkai cannot discontinue their production of sound. In order to counter this, an experienced Yokuzu will place a sound-restricting Fūinjutsu on a newborn Yokuzu. Once a Yokuzu has a basic understanding of Vibration Release, they are taught Ototon ninjutsu. In simple terms, the “Mezame” is Ototon with minor control. It provides the capability to produce sound from any location on their body and modify their frequencies to a minimal extent. However, like all Kekkei Genkai, there are drawbacks. If a Yokuzu is inexperienced with their Kekkei Genkei, the amount of chakra needed to perform simple techniques is increased. Decibel Range: 0 - 100 dB Range of Vibration Jutsu: E-Rank to C-Rank Existence Sonzai The “Sonzai” is the second of the three stages of Vibration Release. It is reserved for Yokuzu that are proficient in Ototon ninjutsu and have sufficient knowledge about their Kekkei Genkai. In this stage, a Yokuzu has more control over the sound emitted from their body and its frequencies. However, the wind that accompanies the sound can now be expelled with a varying degree of strength. A technique that produces sound can now have the subsequent force of wind expelled behind it. Techniques associated with the “Sonzai” require a considerable amount of chakra and concentration to perform. Decibel Range: 0 - 150 dB. Range of Vibration Jutsu: C-Rank to B-Rank. Endurance Taikyū-Sei The “Taikyū-Sei” is the last of the three stages of Vibration Release. It is reserved for Yokuzu that are Ototon specialists and have extensively studied all of the information about their Kekkei Genkai. Yokuzu that progress to this stage of their Kekkei Genkai are high-ranking members of the Yokuzu Clan. Therefore, all of the esteemed members of the Yokuzu are experts in Vibration Release. The “Taikyū-Sei” allows a Yokuzu to have complete control over the sound emitted from their body. In addition to this, a Yokuzu that progresses to the “Taikyū-Sei” has the potential to create and control vibrations. This led to the creation of the taijutsu style, Saundo-Ken by Ai Yokuzu. However, there are drawbacks to the “Taikyū-Sei”. At this level, the techniques associated with this Kekkei Genkai require a substantial amount of chakra to preform. If there is a considerable amount of sound exiting the body at once, it is not uncommon for the body to break under the pressure and suffer from significant lacerations. In addition to this, if a Yokuzu produces vibrations for an extended period of time, their body will become increasingly numb and unable to move. Decibel Range: 0 - 180 dB. Range of Vibration Jutsu: B-Rank to S-Rank. 'References' Sound Chart